


Star Ocean

by Fury_Jav



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Sett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Bottom Ezreal, Ezreal is dramatic, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omega Ezreal, Sett love make Ezreal blush, Star Guardian Sett, Top Sett, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: Star Guardians are destined to protect the universe, but Sett is destined to protect Ezreal.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Star Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I need Settt/Ezreal stories please. Leaving another prompt for someone to develope more. 
> 
> Ezreal and Sett met long ago. Had feelings for each other but Sett was slow and didn't took the hints at time. Ezreal left him but now Sett is back to take what is his.
> 
> Their love get stronger after Sett save Ezreal and all the other Star Guardians. 
> 
> Sett is a Star Guardian too and the leader of his own group of star guardians. Ezreal and Soraka were part of it but left when Ezreal got mad with Sett, Soraka is Ezreal's best friend so in support she left with him too even when she was more on Sett side because Ezreal was being too dramatic about how slow Sett was about love.

The day didn't begun good, he knocked his toe against the edge of his bed when woke up, broke a glass of wine for accident while cooking for the rest of the group and couldn't shower with hot water because electricity was cut off. Definitely he didn't had a good feeling about going to battle the void monster attacking the city today. But Ahri was out in a secret mission and Miss Fortune was in charge while the leader was gone. So they rushed out of their place, called Lux group for reinforcement and all was going good, the monster wasn't showing great strength till they defeated it. 

Or that they thought. 

A loud and painfully scream from Soraka and Janna made them alert again and notice that the monster revived and showed bigger and stronger. 

Aside from that they had two members less, because Soraka and Janna were knocked down. Poppy and Lulu rushed to them to protect the women against a second attack from the monster and were hurted too. All were happening too fast and him along with Lux and Miss Fortune barely reacted at time to avoid an attack directed to them.

A strong wave of wind separated them and made them be impacted against the hard mountains in the surrounding. Ezreal felt so much pain, and tears rolled from his eyes. His vision was fading, Lux and Fortune were struggling attacking the monster till Jinx arrived to help but any of the attacks were making any damage to the monster and three tails appeared hitting the star guardians against the floor. 

Ezreal tried to fly but he couldn't, just collapsed to the floor too. _This is bad, so bad_. He thought all was lost. This was their end but when the monster turned to finish him first an explosion made it disintegrate. The last thing Ezreal barely saw was red hair and a pair of wolf ears then all went black. He fainted.

He woke up in his bedroom. It was dark outside, the moon lighting the room throw the window. He listened some voices outside. He tried to lift from the bed but whined and fell over the bed heavily when the pain in his body hitted him. 

_At least we are alive._ He thought. 

The door opened slowly and a big silhouette entered his range of vision. The light behind made the red hair intense and then he remembered the last he saw. He also felt a pain in his chest, more specifically his heart. 

"Sett" He whispered so low that not even him listened his own words but the other of course did it. Nothing escape from those soft wolfy ears.

"How do you feel?" The concern and worry in Sett voice made Ezreal heart have hope but he is so prideful. 

"What are you doing here?" Was the dry answer from the blonde. Turning his eyes to the wall. 

The sound of the door closing made Ezreal gulps. The footsteps of Sett getting closer to the bed made him nervous. 

Sett sight and sit down on the bed. Reaching to caress Ezreal's hair.

"You need drink this" Sett give him a little bottle "You were poisoned by the monster. This is an antidote. Please, drink it and then we can talk about our own issues." 

Ezreal took the bottle and with Sett help, he sat on the bed, drunk the antidote and in just seconds all the pain disappeared. _so it was the poison._

Ezreal turned his face to Sett. Both were too close, breathing each other. The blonde body begin to react to Sett presence, he want to be closer, he wants to to touch Sett, to be wrapped by the red haired strong arms, to be his but Ezreal bite his bottom lip and stay still.

"I'm here becuase i felt you were in danger" Sett eyes shined in an intense red and Ezreal couldn't hold a moan. 

_Fuck._

Sett smile and Ezreal want just to punch him. But he doesn't. Anyway the vastaya is way stronger than him, a punch from him only will tickle Sett face or something.

"Since when you care for me" At least he have his daggering words.

"Don't begin with that" Sett face expression turned annoyed. 

"What? I am not doing nothing" the blonded tried to lift from the bed but he was caught by Sett strong arms.

The red haired man breathed in Ezreal scent.

"I'm sorry. I love you" and there were Ezreal gains to escape fading away. The husky voice from Sett so close to his ear made him weak.

"Was it so difficult to say before?" Ezreal left his head rest over Sett's chest.

"Better late than never" Sett said and and breath in again the fragance from Ezreal, burying his nose in the blondes hair.

"I missed you" A sweet whisper and Ezreal arms hugs Sett.

"Me too my..." Ezreal lift his gaze to meet Sett eyes, and the red haired man only can smile, enchanted by the wonderful eyes of the blonde, that shine beautifully as a... "Star ocean"


End file.
